


El espíritu del bosque

by wandererstark



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: En el bosque del reino de Harald, Hvitserk se cruza con una chica distinta a todos los vikingos…





	1. Chapter 1

Los sonidos y el olor del pueblo, diferentes de los de Kattegat, despertaron a Hvitserk cuando el Sol aún estaba saliendo por el horizonte. El día anterior había llegado junto a Ivar al pueblo de Harald para pedir ayuda a éste en la conquista del antiguo reino de sus padres, ahora en manos de Lagertha.

Quien, por cierto, había asesinado a su madre.

Hvitserk suspiró y desperezándose salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermano menor, con cuidado de no despertarlo cuando pasó por encima de él. Sabía muy bien que debía andar con paso de pluma cuando se trataba de Ivar…

Las imágenes de Ivar lanzando el hacha a Sigurd y la muerte de éste pasaron como una película lenta por su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia un riachuelo cercano a lavarse. Le constaba que nunca había querido acabar con la vida de su hermano en realidad; sin embargo, también era cierto que nunca había demostrado gran arrepentimiento y que su temperamento estaba cada vez más acentuado hacia la violencia.

De repente, el ruido de una rama rompiéndose le hizo girarse en redondo mientras desenvainaba un puñal. Fuera un lobo o un enemigo quien se acercaba por su espalda, no le pillaría desprevenido.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de una chica de su misma edad. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes y, como si fueran el uno el reflejo del otro, dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Con tan mala suerte que Hvitserk olvidó que tenía el río justo detrás, cayendo en el agua con un gran estruendo.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, la chica se había desvanecido. Como un fantasma.

\---

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó divertido Ivar cuando vio llegar empapado a su hermano.

\- Nada.

Ivar se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba a seguir bebiendo, aún con la sonrisa en la boca. Hvitserk se sentó a su lado, sin importarle las protestas de los demás por mojarles a ellos también.

Se llenó una copa de vino hasta arriba y se la bebió casi de un trago. Cuando Harald entró en el salón junto a Astrid, éste los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, aún tragando.

\- Saludos, invitados. – dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba al inicio de la mesa, como dictaba su posición de Rey de aquellas tierras.

\- Saludos, rey Harald.

\- Veo que tu hermano ya se ha dado un baño esta mañana.

\- Probablemente cayó al río sin querer – se rió su hermano menor.

\- Me sobresalté, Ivar. – dijo cansado de las burlas de su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que eso sólo empeoraría su situación hasta que vio el brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Alguna ardilla? – soltó una carcajada.

\- Un espíritu.

\- ¿Espíritu? – preguntó ya serio su hermano. Él era el más supersticioso de los hijos de Ragnar.

\- ¿No sería una chica de pelo cobrizo y ojos del color de la miel, verdad?

\- ¿Tú también la has visto, Astrid?

\- No – sonrió de lado con suficiencia hacia los dos hermanos.

\- Es una chica que ha llegado con el último grupo de refugiados. – explicó Harald – Al parecer vaga sola por los bosques y sólo viene al pueblo para comer. No se relaciona con nadie y nadie la ha visto hablar. Es como si viviera en un mundo diferente.

\- Floki me habló de algo parecido. Personas que habían entrado en contacto con lo divino antes de llegar a este mundo y que, al nacer, todo le parece tan superficial que no sienten la necesidad de explorar o vivir. Por lo que me dijo, suelen morir pronto.

\- Puede que sean débiles – comentó Hvitserk mientras le daba otro mordisco a la fruta que había en el plato.

\- O que sientan ganas de volver con los dioses. ¿Quién sabe? – le repuso Ivar, mirándolo por encima de su vaso.

Hvitserk no le respondió. Sabía que su hermano siempre había sido subestimado por su estado de nacimiento. Sin embargo, que fuera en defensa de alguien que probablemente no le serviría para nada era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

“Aunque también es posible lo que dice mi hermano” dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, provocando que el mencionado se atragantara.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana pasó desde su encuentro con el “espíritu del bosque”, como se la llamaba por el pueblo. Desde entonces, siempre que iba al bosque, Hvitserk miraba a su alrededor con cierta constancia y precaución, por si lo sorprendía de nuevo.

Aunque nunca miraba hacia arriba.

Es por ello que, cuando un trozo de manzana cayó delante de sus narices, Hvitserk pensó que sería algún animal dándose un manjar. Sin embargo, cuando otro trozo cayó, esta vez sobre su cabeza, levantó la vista hacia dicho punto.

En un principio no vio nada más que la luz filtrándose por las ramas. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo mirar hacia la derecha y allí se encontró con unos pies balanceándose mientras una chica se comía el resto de la manzana.

“¡¡EH!!” gritó Hvitserk para llamar su atención.

El “espíritu del bosque” casi cayó de espaldas pero, con gran agilidad, se agarró con la otra mano a la rama en la que estaba sentada, sin soltar la manzana de la otra mano. Lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

Hvitserk creyó que le saludaría con la mano o con un movimiento de cabeza una vez que se hubiera sentado correctamente otra vez. O que haría cualquier cosa para indicar que lo había reconocido de su encuentro la semana anterior. Sin embargo, la chica parecía visiblemente nerviosa: movía las manos frenéticamente, miraba en todas las direcciones salvo en la suya y el pecho se le movía rápidamente, probablemente porque se había acelerado su respiración.

Y, antes de que pudiera tranquilizarla, la chica saltó de la rama con la misma agilidad que había demostrado antes y salió corriendo.

Hvitserk se quedó parado en el mismo sitio antes de que sus piernas, sin él saber porqué, se pusieran en funcionamiento detrás de ella.

Él era mucho más rápido, y al poco tiempo vio su pelo moviéndose mientras corría. Sin embargo, ella era mucho más ágil para esquivar los árboles que encontraban a su paso, lo que le impedía ser alcanzada.

Hvitserk llegó en el momento justo en el que “el espíritu del bosque” se metía en su escondrijo: un pequeño granero abandonado en un claro colindante con el pueblo.

La chica levantó la vista mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\---

El espíritu se había marchado.

Eso era lo que estaba en boca de todos en los últimos tres días, junto a los planes de invadir Kattegat.

Hvitserk no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa. Había sido justo después de que él la persiguiera por todo el bosque hasta el que debía ser su lugar seguro.

Él también recordaba tener uno junto con Ubbe cuando eran niños. Un lugar que construyeron junto a su hermano Bjorn y en el que se refugiaban cada vez que sus padres se peleaban o Ragnar se iba a otra de sus expediciones sin ellos.

Y fue por ello por lo que cogió un saco con hortalizas y algo de avena y se dirigió al granero.

Cuando llegó, dejó las cosas a un lado y golpeó tres veces la puerta. El ‘toc’ de sus puños contra la madera resonó por todo el claro.

El crujido de la madera bajo los pasos de una persona se oyeron claramente al otro lado de la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

Hvitserk suspiró y volvió a golpear, esta vez algo más fuerte. Pero la puerta siguió sin abrirse.

“Mmmm… ¡Soy yo!” elevó la voz para que le entendiera quien estaba dentro del granero, sin tener muy claro que decir “¡Sólo quería disculparme por lo del otro día! ¡Por asustarte! ¡Y-Y perseguirte! ¡Te he traído algo de comida, te la dejo aquí!”

Se dio la vuelta para volver al pueblo, pero cuando ya había dado algunos pasos le llegó a sus oídos el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Lentamente, se giró hacia el granero para ver a la chica recoger los dos sacos dubitativamente, lanzando rápidas miradas en su dirección.

Hvitserk se quedó parado, mirando, mientras ella metía lentamente los sacos en su hogar. Y, lentamente, la vio levantar la cabeza mientras se frotaba las manos y mirarle a los ojos: “¡Gracias!”.

Lo dijo rápidamente, tanto que en un primer momento Hvitserk creyó haberlo imaginado. Después volvió a bajar la mirada y cerró con tal ímpetu la puerta que no le habría sorprendido si se hubiera salido de su sitio.


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente vez que se acercó a traer comida, la puerta estaba entreabierta y una mano le dio una manzana tan roja como la sangre. Hvitserk se la comió sentado en un troco que había bajo una de las ventanas, mientras en el interior se oía a otra persona masticando.

Una semana después ambos comían en silencio la manzana sentados uno al lado del otro.

Seren, como así se llamaba el conocido “espíritu del bosque”, volvió al pueblo como de costumbre: sentada en el rincón más alejado de la gente pero más cercano al calor del fuego durante las cenas y sin hablar con nadie.

Con nadie salvo con Hvitserk.

Este siempre iba a llevarle algo de comida cuando terminaba los preparativos para la invasión de Kattegat. O, simplemente, cuando necesitaba desaparecer de la vista de su hermano menor. Y ella había empezado a intercambiar algunas palabras con él, aunque siempre manteniendo unos centímetros de distancia.

Una vez, Hvitserk le preguntó qué era lo que le gustaba tanto del bosque. Seren miró hacia arriba, puede que hacia las ramas de los árboles o hacia algún nido de ave: siempre veía cosas que a él se le escapaban. Tal fue el silencio que Hvitserk pensó que no le respondería.

Hasta que dijo una palabra: “paz”.

Era algo que ella repetía mucho: ¿qué era lo que no le gustaba de tal cosa? ¿por qué hacía tal otra? La respuesta solía estar relacionada con la tranquilidad, con la ausencia de ruido o de olores o de brillo.

Hvitserk no lo entendía. Básicamente era todo lo contrario a la vida de vikingo que tanto le gustaba llevar. Y ahí estaba, día tras día sentado en silencio comiendo una manzana y rodeado de esa paz que tanto le gustaba a la extraña chica y que a él tanto le incomodaba, pues era la calma antes de la batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

La flecha cortó el aire a su paso, dando en el centro de la manzana que había situado a varios metros.

Los ojos de Seren se abrieron como platos ante tal hazaña, a pesar de que la distancia a la que la había situado Hvitserk era la que utilizaban todos los niños cuando se iniciaban en el arte de la guerra.

Con el paso de los días, el hijo de Ragnar iba aprendiendo varias cosas de su nueva amiga, si eso era lo que se le podía considerar: odiaba todo lo que fuera un fuerte ruido, odiaba todos los desconocidos, odiaba la comida nueva, odiaba si Hvitserk se retrasaba o adelantaba mucho respecto a la hora a la que solía ir, le gustaba las manzanas, le gustaba los animales (pero se los comía también sin escrúpulos), le gustaba la tranquilidad del bosque, no entendía las conversaciones banales (¿por qué irse por las ramas o hablar de algo que en realidad no te interesaba en lugar de ir directos al grano?)… Y se frotaba las manos cada vez que algo le ponía nerviosa.

Una vez la convenció para ir al pueblo a ver el entrenamiento: gran error. Se puso tan nerviosa al escuchar los gritos de los guerreros, el golpe de la espada contra el escudo, los insultos y el ruido de puñetazos… que cuando Hvitserk se giró hacia el escondrijo que le había encontrado, lejos de su hermano y el resto de guerreros, Seren ya había salido corriendo. La encontró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las orejas tapadas con las manos mientras tarareaba una canción: una nana que Hvitserk había oído a su madre cantarle a su hermano Ivar durante los fuertes ataques de dolor que tenía de pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres probar tú? – le tendió el arco y una de las flechas.

\- Está bien… - dijo insegura.

\- Bien, tienes que…

Hvitserk no continuó con su explicación sobre la postura que debía adoptar o como coger el arma, pues Seren la copió a la perfección. Sin embargo, le falló la puntería por mucho.

La flecha se estampó en la tierra con gran fuerza. Seren ladeó la cabeza confusa, sin apartar la vista del sitio donde se había clavado. Hvitserk se echó a reír con tal ímpetu que cayó al suelo y rodó por él.

\- No entiendo que ha pasado…

\- Te falta práctica – le contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- ¿Y dónde la consigo?

\- N-No es… No es una cosa física. Es algo que adquieres cuando haces una cosa una y otra vez.

Seren le miró fijamente mientras asimilaba las palabras que le acababa de decir. Esa mirada aún ponía nervioso a Hvitserk, pues parecía que le iba a atravesar como una lanza.

“Oh” dijo finalmente, haciendo que Hvitserk volviera a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo riéndose.

\---

\- Últimamente desapareces durante muchas horas, hermano.

\- ¿Y? – dijo con desgana mirando al techo. Ivar sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo sentía curiosidad.

\- Nunca has sentido curiosidad por nadie, Ivar.

\- Tranquiiiiilo. – se rió este – Tampoco es que me interese tanto a dónde vas. O con quien…

Hvitserk lo miró durante unos instantes, el tiempo que le duró a su hermano la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Entonces, toda la tensión desapareció cuando resonó la risa borracha de su anfitrión.

\- Sois muy entretenidos de ver, hijos de Ragnar. Me recordáis a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes.

\- Eres sabio, rey Harald. Aunque dudo mucho que vosotros dos tuvierais secretos entre vosotros.

\- Quizás es que ninguno de ellos es un sanguinario – murmuró Hvitserk tras la copa.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Nada, hermano.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que Ivar había entendido a la perfección la última frase de su hermano: la única vez que se había atrevido a contrariarlo. Y lo cierto era que a Ivar le divertía mucho.

Hvitserk no pensaba ser su bufón particular.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con el cristiano?

\- Es interesante. Y un gran guerrero, ya le has visto.

\- ¿Crees que luchará por nosotros?

\- Oh, no lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Un golpe sordo llegó a los oídos de Hvitserk. Ivar continuó la conversación sobre el obispo con Harald, ignorando por completo a su hermano mientras este se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida, donde una sombra había pasado a toda velocidad.

Sólo Astrid vio como salía de donde estaban reunidos, disimulando una sonrisa tras la copa de vino que alzó en honor al temeroso guerrero.

“¡SKOL!”


	5. Chapter 5

Era como perseguir a un verdadero fantasma. Parecía que atravesaba paredes, carros e incluso personas.

Sin embargo, ya la había visto correr en el bosque aquella vez. Y otras muchas después, cuando él aún no sabía cómo debía comportarse.

Hvitserk estaba seguro de una cosa: si Seren había logrado sobrevivir en ese mundo, siendo tan distinta de cualquier otro ser vivo que buscaba compañía entre los de su misma especie, era gracias a esa agilidad que le permitía desvanecerse en cualquier ocasión.

Sólo había una pregunta que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento: si no era hora de cenar, y no le había convencido para que fuera a ver algo del mundo en el que vivía, ¿qué diantres hacía en el pueblo a esa hora?

La persiguió hasta una puerta entreabierta en un edificio que conocía muy bien. Cuando abrió del todo la puerta, Hvitserk se encontró a su amiga cogiendo de la reserva de armas un arco y flechas.

Y el desorden que había a su alrededor indicaba que no era la primera que recogía.

\- Seren, ¿qué haces aquí? – la chica se giró en redondo con un cuchillo en su mano - ¡Eh! ¡Soy yo!

\- ¿Hvitserk? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como siempre hacía que no le cuadraba algo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así que baja el cuchillo! – una vez le obedeció, Hvitserk volvió a repetir su pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Buscando práctica.

\- Ya te dije que no es algo físico…

\- Pero… Si uso mucho el arco…

\- ¿Buscabas un arco? – Seren asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y este desorden?

\- Ninguno es el de esta mañana…

\- Todos los arcos son iguales, Seren. No es necesario que tengas el mismo.

\- Oh – fue ahora el turno de la chica.

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Hvitserk mientras sacudía la cabeza. La conocía desde hacía un par de semanas y aún le asombraba.

“¿Ese es el arco?” le preguntó, señalando el que sujetaba entre sus manos. La chica asintió. Con cuidado, se lo cogió y, ante la atenta mirada de Seren, le hizo una pequeña marca en una de las puntas. “Ahora no lo perderás. Y puedes guardarlo en la cabaña, si quieres. Venga, vamos a buscar práctica”.

Y, por primera vez, vio un amago de sonrisa.

Practicaron hasta que el cielo se tiñó de naranja. Seren sacó un par de manzanas de su chaqueta y le ofreció una a modo de desayuno. Se sentaron el uno en frente del otro, entre los árboles que les habían servido de dianas; y Hvitserk vio como, poco a poco, se le cerraban los ojos a la chica y se dormía.

Como cualquier ser vivo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los barcos de su tío llegaron por el mar más tarde de lo esperado. Ivar y Harald se empezaban a impacientar, pues sin sus hombres no podrían tomar Kattegat. Hvitserk y Astrid no parecían tener tanta prisa.

Los cuatro fueron a recibirlo al puerto de la ciudad.

“Mis sobrinos” los saludó Rollo con un apretón en el hombro a cada uno. Después, con una inclinación de cabeza, saludó a los reyes de aquel lugar, y los siguió a la sala donde discutirían las condiciones del acuerdo.

La reunión se alargó y, cuando el sol estuvo en su posición más alta en el cielo, Hvitserk suspiró pensando en Seren, que estaría esperando para la práctica de tiro con arco, nerviosa por su retraso.

Las celebraciones cuando se alcanzó un consenso se alargaron toda la noche y, con todo el alcohol que bebió, el hijo de Ragnar se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba que no fueran risas, cantos, bailes y besos.

Cuando iba hacia su cuarto, entre tropiezo y tropiezo, una sombra cayó sobre él. Hvitserk desenvainó el cuchillo que llevaba al cinto y situó la punta en el cuello de su atacante, para encontrarse con una mirada intensa por parte de un par de ojos de color miel.

\- ¡Seren! – la borrachera se le pasó en un santiamén, mientras cogía por el brazo a la chica y la arrastraba a los establos, pese a sus protestas por tal contacto. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- No fuiste.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No pude! – intentó controlar la voz. Cuando comprobó el movimiento de manos de su amiga, el más frenético desde que la conocía, suavizó la voz – Hay veces que no puede ser todo exactamente igual, ¿lo entiendes? Los días no pueden ser una copia los unos de otros.

\- ¿No?

\- Y eso hace que la vida sea tan fantástica. Porque pasan cosas inesperadas.

\- No me gusta lo inesperado.

\- Cruzarnos en el bosque fue inesperado, ¿no?

\- No me gustaste al principio.

\- Vale, eso me duele. ¿Y ahora? – la chica se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su melena saltara sobre ellos levemente. Hvitserk sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su cabeza. – Me lo tomaré como un “ya sí”.

\- Hay mucha gente rara.

\- Define rara.

\- No son vikingos.

\- Son franceses. Vienen a ayudarnos a conquistar Kattegat.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Pues… A Harald, mi hermano y a mi, supongo.

\- Te vas.

No había sido una pregunta, sino un hecho. Los dedos de Seren comenzaron a moverse otra vez.

\- Sí, me voy. Pronto.

\- ¿Y la práctica?

\- Creo que ya has mejorado lo suficiente como para practicar sola.

\- Si me voy contigo, podemos seguir practicando juntos.

\- No, de ninguna manera – lo dijo tan rápido y tajante que ambos se sorprendieron.- Tú te quedas aquí.

\- ¿No quieres practicar juntos?

\- Me gusta mucho practicar juntos, Seren. Pero el campo de batalla no es para ti.

Hvitserk ya lo había imaginado muchas veces. Esa paz y esa seguridad en lo predecible eran algo inconcebible en el campo de batalla. Ese lado de los vikingos no estaba hecho para Seren.

Dos días después, los guerreros se subieron a los barcos, bajo los ánimos de su rey. Hvitserk saltó junto a su hermano, que no cabía en sí de gozo y hablaba con el cristiano guerrero sobre lo que iban a esperar allí. Mientras se sentaba y esperaba a zarpar, alzó la vista y le pareció ver un movimiento entre los árboles que había en la ladera de al lado.

Sacó una manzana y, sonriendo en esa dirección, le dio un mordisco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
